L'Affaire du Sweatshirt
by Aeliheart974
Summary: La première leçon qu'Iwaizumi avait retenue depuis le début de sa cohabitation avec Oikawa était qu'avec son meilleur ami, le pire restait toujours à venir. Et si on lui avait demandé de définir le début de la fin, il aurait sans hésiter parlé de son sweatshirt. IwaOi. OS débile af pour l'anniversaire d'Oikawa.


Bien le bonjour, les manants. Je viens ici prêcher la bonne parole de l'IwaOi car aujourd'hui est un jour béni, aka l'anniversaire d'Oikawa.

 **Concernant cet OS** :

Scénario : introuvable

Originalité : introuvable

Iwaoi : à mort

Sur ces bonnes paroles, bonne lecture !

Spécial dédicace à **harrypotterdu82** , ma vie mon sang.

* * *

 **L'AFFAIRE DU SWEATSHIRT**

Iwaizumi aurait dû se douter qu'habiter avec son meilleur ami aurait ses inconvénients. Premièrement, il était incapable de faire une machine sans décolorer la moitié de ses t-shirts – et ceux d'Iwaizumi par la même occasion. Deuxièmement, il était encore plus désordonné qu'au lycée – ce qui était en soit un sacré exploit, d'ailleurs.

Et pour finir – ce qui était d'ailleurs la contrainte principale d'Iwaizumi ces derniers temps - Oikawa n'avait aucune notion d'espace personnel. Bien évidemment, après l'avoir côtoyé pendant plus d'une quinzaine d'années, Iwaizumi s'en était déjà rendu compte, mais il n'avait pas soupçonné que ça puisse empirer.

Ainsi, la première leçon qu'il avait retenue depuis le début de sa cohabitation avec Oikawa était qu'avec son meilleur ami, le pire restait toujours à venir.

Si on avait demandé à Iwaizumi de définir le début de la fin, il aurait sans hésiter parlé de son sweatshirt.

Il n'avait pourtant rien de spécial, ce sweatshirt. Iwaizumi l'avait acheté dans un magasin de sport parce qu'il était en solde et qu'il avait l'air confortable. Putain, c'était juste un sweat normal, bleu marine avec une capuche. Pas de quoi en faire un plat. Merde, à la fin. C'était un sweat comme il en avait eu des dizaines, des noirs, des verts, des gris – il en avait même un avec Godzilla dessus.

Le seul problème avec ce sweat, c'était que c'était l'un de ses préférés, et que par conséquent, c'était celui-là qu'Oikawa avait décidé de lui piquer pour une durée indéterminée.

\- Mais tu peux pas porter tes propres fringues, merde ? Tu prends les trois quarts de la place dans l'armoire et en plus tu mets les miennes ?

\- Tu sais bien qu'il me va mieux qu'à toi ! avait fanfaronné Oikawa.

Iwaizumi lui avait balancé un t-shirt sale à la figure. Le point positif était qu'il avait visé en plein dans le mile. Le point négatif était qu'Oikawa avait toujours son sweat.

\- Je te jure que tu vas me le rendre.

\- Attrape-moi si tu peux ! s'était exclamé son imbécile heureux de meilleur ami.

Sans surprise, Iwaizumi ne l'avait jamais récupéré depuis. Oikawa le mettait toute la sainte journée, que ce soit pour rester dans leur salon où pour aller en cours.

Cette histoire de sweat n'aurait pas dû prendre des proportions pareilles. Hajime le crierait à qui voudrait l'entendre : ça n'était qu'un _putain de sweatshirt_.

Il lui allait terriblement bien. Et puis c'était son sweat à lui. Pas celui d'Oikawa, pas celui de quelqu'un d'autre – grand dieux, non, si il s'avisait un jour de porter les fringues de qui que ce soit d'autre, Iwaizumi les balancerait au feu.

C'était encore plus difficile à supporter lorsqu'Oikawa était littéralement allongé sur lui devant une série quelconque. Iwaizumi n'arrivait jamais à se concentrer sur le scénario, tout ça parce que son meilleur ami était toujours aussi splendide dans ce maudit sweatshirt informe.

Il devait détester ce sweat au moins autant qu'il aimait Oikawa.

Cet _abruti_ qu'il connaissait depuis ses sept ans, ce même abruti qui n'avait jamais cessé de lui causer du souci, ce même crétin dont il était amoureux depuis plus longtemps qu'il ne voulait l'admettre.

Oikawa portait ses vêtements, dormait dans son lit, se tenait bien trop près de lui quand ils regardaient un film à la télévision – et pourtant, Iwaizumi n'était pas assez stupide pour prétendre que ça le dérangeait. C'était juste éprouvant pour ses nerfs.

Comment était-il censé cacher ses sentiments pour son meilleur ami dans ces conditions ?

Il n'y avait qu'une solution possible. Il allait récupérer son sweat et le brûler. Ou plutôt, le porter toute la journée pour éviter qu'Oikawa remette la main dessus.

C'était un pas vers la victoire – où du moins, c'était ce dont il tentait de se convaincre.

Iwaizumi mit son plan à exécution un matin, pendant qu'Oikawa était sous la douche. Il dû retourner entièrement la penderie pour retrouver son fameux sweat, mais il finit par remettre la main dessus.

C'était le grand moment. Il avait récupéré son fidèle sweatshirt, et il ne le quitterait plus jamais. Il dormirait avec, se doucherait avec et demanderait à ce qu'on l'enterre avec.

Hélas, il n'avait pas anticipé que son sweatshirt, son merveilleux sweatshirt, soit totalement imprégné du parfum de son meilleur ami.

Iwaizumi avait vaguement envie de se jeter par la fenêtre. Il rabattit la capuche sur sa tête et soupira de dépit. Il allait finir par craquer.

Oikawa voulait le tuer. C'était la seule explication.

L'abruti en question choisit ce moment exact pour sortir de la douche – à moitié nu, comme à son habitude, c'était peine perdue de lui expliquer le concept de pudeur. A croire que le seul vêtement qu'il était d'accord pour enfiler était ce maudit sweat qui avait démarré la descente en enfer d'Iwaizumi.

\- Hé, Iwa-chan ! Enlève-le tout de suite !

\- Jamais ! grogna Iwaizumi en s'enfuyant dans le salon. Tu peux crever, Shittykawa !

Une fois de plus, Iwaizumi avait sous-estimé le potentiel de nuisance d'Oikawa.

S'il ne l'avait pas pris par surprise, il était certain qu'Oikawa n'aurait pas réussi à le tacler au sol. Vraiment, Iwaizumi était plus fort que ça. Il le jurait devant tous les dieux qui existaient.

\- Shittykawa, lâche-moi.

Oikawa ne bougea pas d'un pouce.

« Abruti. pensa Iwaizumi. Crétin, Enfoiré. » Hélas, lui jeter des noms d'oiseaux mentalement ne l'aida pas à oublier leur proximité suffocante.

\- Rends-le-moi. murmura Oikawa. Sois gentil, Ha-ji-me.

Iwaizumi déglutit. Il était trop jeune pour mourir. Il s'éclaircit la gorge.

\- Je te rappelle qu'il est à moi. Juste pour ton information.

Oikawa haussa les épaules.

\- Plus maintenant. T'en as plein d'autres. Laisse-le-moi.

\- Et toi, alors ? Combien t'en a ? Rien que ceux avec les aliens que t'as commandés sur internet, y'en a au moins trois. Pourquoi tu les délaisses ?

 _« Ils doivent être si tristes. »_

Oikawa fit mine de réfléchir, sans la moindre once de compassion pour l'abdomen d'Iwaizumi qu'il comprimait depuis deux bonnes minutes.

\- Celui-là est confortable.

\- Justement ! Je veux le récupérer.

\- Pas question.

Oikawa haussa les sourcils. Iwaizumi n'aimait pas du tout l'expression qu'il arborait, à mi-chemin entre un sourire maléfique et une moue à la limite de la décence.

\- Je vais te l'enlever moi-même.

Iwaizumi eut la naïveté de penser qu'il bluffait. Mais Oikawa, l'infernal Shittykawa, fidèle à lui-même, entreprit de lui enlever son sweat – sans même se soucier que son t-shirt s'en aille lui aussi.

Iwaizumi sentit son visage s'enflammer bien malgré lui, avant de repousser son meilleur ami.

\- OK. Je me rends.

Il espérait de tout son cœur que sa voix ne sonnait pas aussi affolée que ce qu'il s'imaginait. Iwaizumi se releva comme s'il s'était brûlé et enleva le sweat à la vitesse de la lumière avant de le jeter à Oikawa. Ce dernier fit une danse de la victoire ridicule avant de le remettre.

\- Héhé. ricana t-il en l'enfilant.

Iwaizumi leva les yeux au ciel. « _Héhé._ » Quel âge avait cet imbécile, déjà ?

Les problèmes d'Iwaizumi Hajime ne s'arrêtaient pas là, bien malheureusement pour lui.

Il fallait aussi qu'Oikawa arrête de venir dormir dans son lit. Et de s'accrocher à lui. Et de dormir à moitié nu. Et de lui piquer sa couette.

Est-ce qu'il dormait vraiment ? Oikawa était capable de le faire uniquement pour l'emmerder, d'être totalement conscient de ce qu'il lui faisait subir.

Et peut être que ça ne serait pas si mal, peut être qu'Iwaizumi devrait cesser de réfléchir à ce qui pourrait se passer de mal s'il s'autorisait à l'embrasser.

Iwaizumi soupira, le nez dans les cheveux d'Oikawa. Il allait finir par le rendre dingue. Iwaizumi Hajime, 19 ans, décède à la suite d'une crise cardiaque causée par son attirance totalement débile pour son meilleur ami. Repose en paix, Hajime.

Il savait bien qu'ils faisaient une demi-douzaine de choses que des meilleurs amis n'auraient jamais dû faire ensemble.

Iwaizumi aurait voulu pouvoir réfréner cette envie intempestive de l'embrasser, arrêter de le chercher partout dès qu'il s'absentait pour une durée trop longue, arrêter de l'attirer plus près de lui au lieu de le repousser.

Mais il n'était pas assez stupide pour ignorer ce qu'il voulait vraiment. Alors il laissait Oikawa se blottir contre lui, lui piquer ses couvertures et ses fringues. Ce n'était pas comme s'il risquait d'avoir froid, vu comme il s'accrochait à lui.

Le lendemain matin, Iwaizumi avait _miraculeusement_ réussi à s'extirper des bras d'Oikawa pour aller prendre sa douche.

Il venait de finir de se brosser les dents quand Oikawa le rejoint dans la salle de bain, toujours en pyjama et la voix ensommeillée. Sans le moindre avertissement, il enlaça Hajime par-derrière et entreprit de finir sa nuit en dormant sur son épaule.

Iwaizumi maudissait son pauvre cœur fragile, son meilleur ami et ses cheveux trop doux qui lui chatouillaient la nuque, et par-dessus tout il maudissait son foutu sweatshirt bleu marine.

\- Mm, Iwa-chan. Il est trop tôt pour se lever.

\- Il est neuf heures et demie, Oikawa.

Iwaizumi s'appliqua à respirer. C'en était trop. Entre la chaleur de son souffle contre son cou et ses bras qui refusaient de le lâcher, il allait littéralement imploser. Séisme de type 11 sur l'échelle de Richter. Directement dans son cœur. Adieu, Hajime.

Iwaizumi s'efforça de se convaincre qu'il y avait une raison à cette proximité qui existait entre eux et que même Oikawa savait que certaines limites ne devaient pas être dépassées, à moins qu'il veuille la même chose que lui.

Il se retourna vers Oikawa. Son meilleur ami feignit l'innocence sans reculer d'un pas. Iwaizumi n'aurait _vraiment_ pas dû être aussi faible pour ces yeux et ce sourire-là.

\- J'aurais dû me douter que tu le faisais exprès.

Oikawa croisa les bras derrière la nuque d'Iwaizumi sans cesser de sourire.

\- Ouais. T'es un peu lent à la détente, Iwa-chan.

\- Et toi t'es un enfoiré.

Oikawa posa son front contre le sien. Iwaizumi frissonna et l'attira doucement contre lui.

 _Qu'est-ce que ça changerait, qu'est-ce que ça pouvait bien faire ?_

\- Ne ruine pas le moment en réfléchissant, embrasse-moi.

Iwaizumi eut un instant d'hésitation quand leurs lèvres se frôlèrent, comme si l'angoisse le paralysait de la tête aux pieds.

Il fut surpris par l'impression de familiarité qui se dégageait de ce baiser. Il s'était toujours imaginé qu'embrasser Oikawa lui ferait littéralement perdre tous ses moyens, et qu'il était impossible qu'il y survive. Et pourtant, rien ne lui semblait plus logique que ses lèvres contre les siennes et leurs souffles qui se mêlaient.

Ils s'embrassèrent pendant deux, cinq, dix minutes peut-être, Iwaizumi n'était même plus capable de compter à ce stade-là, pas alors qu'il avait enfin son meilleur ami dans ses bras et qu'il s'était décidé à agir.

Iwaizumi ramena délicatement quelques mèches de ses cheveux derrière son oreille. Oikawa soupira et le poussa contre le lavabo alors qu'ils s'embrassaient à nouveau. Iwaizumi l'embrassa encore, encore et encore,rien que pour l'entendre murmurer _« Iwa-chan »_ de cette voix qui était encore pire que tous les sweatshirts du monde entier. Et pour être tout à fait honnête, c'était plutôt satisfaisant de voir qu'il pouvait rendre Oikawa aussi faible que l'inverse était vrai.

* * *

LOL

 **Aeliheart974**


End file.
